sonako_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite anime vol 5 chương 5
Chương 3: Đợt thứ 3: Gilgamesh. Năng lực của Accelarator trong điều kiện bình thường cho điều khiển cùng lúc khoảng 650 phép tính. Với Huy Hoàng thì tối đa là 200 Part 1 "Đến đây đi Lancer! Cùng phân thắng bại trong một chiêu nào!" Đội trưởng trung Quốc hiện giờ đã dồn toàn bộ năng lượng còn lại vào vòng tròn ma thuật dưới chân. Gae Bolg cùng lúc đã được ném ra, xuyên phá không khí mà lao tới. Có chiến thắng hay không thì giờ đây còn tùy vào vận khí của tên đội trưởng này nữa thôi. "Hắc bộ bát thức." Xiang Yu hét lên, ngay trong khoảnh khắc đó, mũi thương chết chóc đã lao tới, chỉ còn cách mặt hắn chừng một mét. Ngay sau đó người ta chỉ có thể thấy ánh sáng mãnh liệt từ đó tuôn ra bao trùm toàn bộ không gian. "Ha... ha ha." Vụ nổ lớn đã xảy ra, Lancer thu cây thương về, nhưng hắn chợt giật mình khi thấy đối thủ của mình vẫn còn đứng vững. Cúi xuống nhìn thì lại giật mình một lần nữa, từ ngực của mình hiện giờ đang mọc ra 8 sợi dây xích, những sợi dây này cứ thế mà nối liền đến ngực tên đội Trưởng Trung Quốc đằng kia. Những sợi xích này như gắn liền với da thịt vậy, không cách nào gỡ ra được. Xiang Yu lau máu trên khóe miệng: "Ha ha, đừng phí công vô ích , trái tim ta và ngươi giờ đã được kết nối với nhau rồi, để xem ngươi có còn muốn phóng Gae Bolg nữa không? Mà dù sao cũng phải cảm ơn ngươi, vì kĩ năng này chỉ có thể sử dụng khi chủ thể rơi vào nguy hiểm liên quan đến tính mạng thôi." Lancer tất nhiên là không muốn nghe nói chuyện, hắn dùng cây thương của mình cố hết sức mà phá mấy sợi dây xích ra, nhưng dù sở hữu sức mạnh 1000% thì cũng không thể làm nó hư hại dù chỉ một vết xước. "Phá dễ thế thì đã không phải kĩ năng tự sáng tạo của ta, ngươi đánh đủ rồi phải không, giờ đến lượt ta nhé!". Xiang Yu giơ tay ra: "Đệ lục thức !" Một trong tám sợi dây xích tức khắc sáng lên, Xiang yu cố hết sức gồng cơ thể. Ở bên kia, Lancer cũng đang bị điều khiển theo những chuyển động y hệt . Hắn giờ đang có lẽ đang bị điều khiển, hắn run run đưa cây thương lên chĩa vào ngực mình. "Lancer, ta ra lệnh cho ngươi: Tự sát!" Đức giật mình: "Khoan đã đừng là thế! Cả ngươi cũng sẽ chết theo đấy!". Xiang Yu nở một nụ cười gượng gạo : "Ừ! Nhưng cũng đáng để thử đấy nhỉ." Trong tiếng la hét của mọi người, Lancer cắm thẳng cây giáo từ tim mình, máu tươi lập tức phun trào ra từ miệng và mắt hắn, ở bên này, Xiang Yu cũng đang phải chịu một hòa cảnh tương tự. Giãy giụa thêm 30 giây nữa, cơ thể Lancer hoàn toàn tan thành cát bụi. Đợt thứ 2: Kết thúc. Số người còn lại: 43/50 Part 2: "Ầy! Cứ tưởng là chết rồi chứ!"- Xiang Yu ngồi trên khoảng đất trống gãi gãi đầu. Minh Tân chìa tay ra, mặt nghiêm nghị: "Nhắc lại là Avalon không có miễn phí đâu. Ngươi dùng của đội ta hai lần rồi, trả mười ngàn điểm thưởng đây." Đức cho Tân một cái bạt tai: "Thế lần này có rơi cái gì không?". "À! Có đấy! Xem thử đi!"- Xiang Yu lục lọi túi của mình một chút, rồi sau đó lấy ra một phiến đá màu đỏ, nếu để ý thêm một chút nữa thì đó là hình dáng của đầu mũi thương. Xiang Yu ném mũi thương lên, khiến Đức phải lúng túng giơ tay trái ra bắt lấy. Ngay sau đó một dòng thông tin tràn vào đầu cậu. "Ngọn giáo Longius, truyền năng lượng bản thân vào để khởi động. Một khi ném ra thì sẽ truy sát mục tiêu tới cùng. Thích hợp với tất cả các loại năng lượng trừ sáng tạo lực và tinh thần lực. Đề cao 50% tốc độ khi dùng với siêu năng lực, đề cao 50% sức mạnh khi sử dụng với năng lượng Vampire...." Đức ném lại cho Xiang Yu: "Ồ! Hàng tốt đấy! Chúc mừng ngươi nhé." Xiang Yu đứng dậy: "Ta thì quan tâm điểm thưởng hơn, chứ cái này tiêu tốn năng lượng lắm, một lần ném thì đã rút đi 2/3 năng lượng trong cơ thể ta rồi. Nếu không rút hết khoảng đấy thì nó sẽ không dừng lại đâu, may mà ta còn có hồi phục năng lượng vô hạn đấy." Đức gãi đầu: "Phức tạp quá nhỉ?". "Cũng không hẳn!"- Xiang Yu tiện tay ném mũi thương ra, mũi thương biến thành một vệt sáng màu đỏ rồi lao thẳng đến chỗ đám người nước ngoài đang ngồi nói chuyện. Cả đám người lập tức chạy nháo nhào, nhưng mũi thương bay đến cách mặt tên đội trưởng đó chỉ 1m thì lại quặt đổi hướng rồi quay trở lại tay Xiang Yu. Từ đằng xa có thể nghe thấy tiếng "Futang ima bo " vọng lại. "Tùy ý điều khiển đường bay của cây thương. Tùy ý thu lại khi đã ném ra, sẽ không dừng lại chừng nào chưa tiêu hao hết năng lượng, cái này dùng để nghịch thì cũng khá vui đấy"- Xiang Yu vô cùng thỏa mãn. Duy An lập tức chìa một thanh kiếm ra : "Nghe hay quá, đổi với kiếm của ta không?". Xiang Yu dùng ánh mắt khinh bỉ liếc qua thanh kiếm : "Cái con hàng sắt vụn này ngươi kiếm đâu ra thế !". "Vớ vẩn! Sắt vụn gì ? Thanh kiếm này ta phải tốn hơn 50 ngàn điểm thưởng để mua trong không gian Age Of God đó..." *** Đợt thứ ba đã đến, lần này mọi người đều nín thở để theo dõi anh linh sẽ xuất hiện tiếp theo. Hai đợt vừa rồi thiếu kinh nghiệm nên đã bị Age Of God hành lên hành xuống rồi. Lần này thì cứ chiếu theo đúng những phương châm sau mà làm: Thấy anh linh thì không hấp tấp tấn công mà phải bỏ ra vài phút thăm dò, thăm dò xong rồi thì phải giết ngay lập tức, và trong lúc đánh nhau có thể chửi được lúc nào thì cứ chửi, vì dù sao nó cũng không thể chửi lại được. Anh linh lần này được máy tính nói là Archer, đám người chơi chỉ cần biết như thế lập tức đổi đội hình ngay, một dàn tanker giáp cứng máu trâu ra phía trước phòng phủ, cung thủ thì đứng tuyến thứ hai làm hỏa lực chính. Đồng thời những người chơi mạnh về cận chiến thì sẽ mai phục sắn xung quanh. Dù sao thì cũng không thể so cung với Archer để quyết định chiến thắng được. Duy An- Tanker không tình nguyện lập tức lên tiếng : "Ê, lỡ thằng kia nó xài vô hạn kiếm giới thì sao ? Lúc ấy thì cái đội hình này không phải vứt sọt rác à ? Đề nghị đem ngay thằng Shirou ra đây để hai đứa nó trace ra song đao vừa chiến vừa tâm sự với nhau." Đức- thuộc bộ phận rỗi việc phản bác: "Đã bảo Shirou này là con hàng xuất hiện ở trước cả tập một cơ mà. Lúc này thì nó làm cái phép cường hóa đơn giản cũng chưa xong thì làm thế quái nào trace ra song đao được. Có thân thì tự vận động đi." Chu Long quay mặt lại quát: "Các người tập trung vào hộ với !". Thời gian đã hết, bây giờ là lúc anh linh xuất hiện. Lại cát vàng, lại lốc xoáy, lại cột sáng từ trên trời chiếu xuống. Ừ thì nhìn lần thứ ba rồi cũng thấy nó bớt hoành tráng đi nhiều lắm, nhưng lần này cột sáng chiếu xuống hơi sai chỗ thì phải, vì vị trí anh linh xuất hiện lại là trên nóc nhà cơ. Ánh sáng tan đi hết, để lại một anh linh mặc giáp trụ màu vàng từ đầu đến chân. Mái tóc vàng rưc đặc trưng, khuyên tai cũng làm bằng vàng. Ừ đây cũng là Archer , nhưng cái gã vàng chói lọi này khiến cho tất cả mọi người ở đây có cảm giác không ổn. "Lũ tạp chủng! Sao các ngươi dám dùng ánh mắt hạ đẳng như thế để nhìn bậc đế vương!". Anh linh giáp vàng bỗng cất tiếng nói, ánh mắt của hắn tràn ngập sự khinh bỉ mà quét qua bên dưới một lượt, cảm xúc ghê tởm hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt hắn, có cảm giác thứ hắn đang nhìn là sâu bọ chứ không phải con người vậy. "Kia là Gigamesh... không thể nào , hắn nói được sao.!" Biết nói chuyện thì cũng tốt, có thể hỏi thăm nó luôn, Xiang Yu hướng lên hét: "Ê ! Sao ngươi lại ở đây ? Tên Archer kia đâu rồi ?" "Vô lễ! Các ngươi còn dám hỏi ta sao? " Rơi vào tình huống này, nếu hỏi như thế là rất bình thường, nhưng đối với Gigamesh , đó lại là một sự xúc phạm không hơn. Ngay cả việc hắn đứng trên nóc nhà kia đã cho thấy hắn muốn hưởng thụ cảm giác ưu việt hơn người khác rồi. Shirou gãi gãi đầu: "Xin lỗi nhưng anh có thể xuống khỏi nóc nhà của tôi được không?". Gigamesh trừng mắt: "Câm mồm đi tạp chủng ! Bất kì kẻ nào xúc phạm đến ta đều phải chết. Hôm nay không kẻ nào ở đây được phép sống sót ra về, đó là lệnh của ta !" Cùng với lời nói, sau lưng hắn không khí bắt đầu dần dao động như mặt nước gợn sóng. Ánh sáng vàng tỏa ra từ vô số những vòng tròn đang dần hiện hình, từ các vòng tròn ấy, các vũ khí vàng từ tù trồi ra. Đây là chính là tuyệt chiêu Gate Of Babylon của Gilgamesh, nhưng lần này thì số cổng vũ khí đặc biệt nhiều, hiệu quả là khiến cho cả vùng trời sáng rực một màu vàng kim. Nếu là hai đợt tấn công trước, người ta có thể miễn cưỡng đưa ra phương án tiêu diệt anh linh rồi mới xông lên tấn công, thì lần này tất cả đội trưởng đã ngay lập tức đưa ra quyết định, mệnh lệnh rất nhanh, gọn và rõ ràng : "CHẠY!". "Chết đi!"- Gilgamesh vừa dứt lời, thì cũng là lúc những thanh vũ khí sau lưng hắn đồng loạt bắn ra. Sức phá hủy của nó là không thể bàn cãi , tất cả số vũ khí ở đây đều là bảo cụ, mỗi lần va chạm của chúng thì đều như lựu đạn phát nổ. Kẻ mạnh nhất ở đây cũng không thể tự tin là một mình đỡ được ba thanh kiếm đâu. Mệnh lệnh được ban ra, đội hình tan vỡ ngay tức khắc. Đám người chơi này bỏ chạy còn nhanh hơn cả lúc lập đội hình nữa, mỗi người đều chọn một chỗ khuất mà nấp vào, riêng Đức thì túm cổ cả Shirou và Rin cùng lao vào trong nhà ngay. Đợt mưa kiếm đầu tiên đã phóng xuống, không hiểu sao bảo cụ của tên này không có sức phá hoại quá lớn với vật thể thực xung quanh, chứ người chơi nào vẫn kiên cường ở lại buff giáp thì đều phải chịu cảnh vạn kiếm xiên người hết cả. Có lẽ bản thể anh linh của hắn vẫn chưa tác động quá nhiều đến thế giới thật được. Có mấy tên người chơi xấu số thì cũng đã lên bảng đếm số rồi. Đức sốt ruột lấy bộ đàm gọi cho mọi người. Nhóm của Leticia nấp sau tảng đá, thông báo là vẫn an toàn, Lam Phương cùng Anatasia cũng đã cứu kịp , không ai bị thương cả. Nhóm của Minh Tân báo cáo đã lôi hai thằng người mới trốn sau mấy ngôi nhà gần đấy rồi, xem ra mấy bức tường này cũng khá chắc chắn. Duy An trốn trong rừng báo cáo là chỉ có trên dưới năm thanh kiếm vừa xiên vào người mình thôi, vẫn sống tốt, không sao cả. Đức hé mắt ra bên ngoài, chỉ thấy tiếng nổ đinh tai nhức óc, gạch đá văng mù mịt. Giờ có cho tiền thì cậu cũng không dám ra ngoài dùng tay chặn kiếm đâu. Hiếu bắt đầu lôi ngón ta ra đếm: "Nếu mỗi lần Gate Of Babylon mở ra thì có trung bình từ 30 đến 50 cổng. Giờ nhân lên mười lần thì vị chi sẽ là từ 300 đến 500 thanh kiếm phóng xuống mỗi giây..." Đức đóng cửa lại: "Đừng có hạ thấp tinh thần mọi người nữa, giờ quan trọng là phải tìm cách đánh bại Gilgamesh đã. Cậu xem phim này nhiều chắc cũng phải biết Gilgamesh có điểm yếu gì chứ ?". Hiếu kéo Shirou lại gần: "Điểm yếu ? Tất nhiên là thằng nhân vật chính rồi. Nào Shirou , giờ ra chiến đấu vì mọi người đi, đọc theo tôi nào: "I'm bone of my sword..." Đức toát mồ hôi: "Nó có đọc bài thơ ấy đến sáng mai thì cũng chả có gì xảy ra đâu. Nghĩ cách khác đi." *** Âm thanh đổ vỡ bên ngoài cuối cùng cũng kết thúc, mưa kiếm kéo dài hơn một phút mới dừng lại. Gilgamesh nhìn lại khung cảnh hoang tàn bên dưới, khuôn mặt vô cùng thỏa mãn. Gilgameh khoanh tay nhìn xuống: "Thế nào! Lũ tạp chủng. Đã hiểu chênh lệch giữa chúng ta chưa? Giờ thì các ngươi muốn ra đây để ta ban cho cái chết ít đau đớn nhất, hay là trốn chui lủi như một đám chuột hả ?". "Im đi thằng tóc vàng nửa mùa !". Tiếng nói này phát ra từ bìa rừng, khiến cho khuôn mặt Gilgamesh không mấy dễ chịu. Duy An bước ra, chỉ tay thẳng lên nóc nhà: "Ta nói ngươi đấy, ngươi tưởng có nhiều vàng là ngon á, tưởng cứ đi nhuộm tóc xomg, đeo bộ giáp với khuyên tai vào là thành hoàng đế ngay đấy hả ? Ngươi khinh ta phải không ? Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta không có lắm tiền như ngươi nên bắt đầu lên mặt phải không ? Mọe hằng Hoàng đế hết thời, thằng thổ dân ảo tưởng sức mạnh...." Đức ngồi bên trong phòng, lấy tay ôm mặt : "Tao không quen nó." Gilgamesh bị chửi cho mặt lúc xanh lúc trắng , hắn run run khởi động lại Gate Of Babylon một lần nữa "Tạp chủng! Ngươi đáng chết một vạn lần! Ta quyết định rồi, ta sẽ không giết ngươi nữa, mà sẽ giày vò ngươi đến lúc ngươi xin tha mạng mới thôi." Minh Tân nấp trong góc cảm thấy tình hình không ổn, sau khi bàn bạc gì đó với đám người chơi cũng đành tặc lưỡi rồi chạy ra. Lấy tay chỉ thẳng lên trời. "Tạp chủng cái đầu nhà mày, cả nhà mày mới là tạp chủng thì có." Ánh mắt của Gilgamesh chợt chuyển sang. "Ta nói ngươi đấy, thằng vàng miếng 24k dán khắp người ạ! Ngươi tự nhận ngươi sở hữu hết các bảo cụ trên thế gian phải không, thế trong kho tàng của ngươi có thanh kiếm này không?". Tân lập tức rút thanh Ashashumaru trong người ra rồi giơ lên trước mặt Gilgamesh. Ánh mắt của Gilgamesh bắt đầu tập trung vào thanh kiếm. "Kia...cũng là bảo khí sao ?". Tân cười đểu: "Tất nhiên, ngươi chưa có nó phải không!". Tân quay mặt đi, có thế quái nào được, vũ khí này vốn thuộc anime khác mà. Đức lập tức hét qua bộ đàm: "Hai chúng mày đi tập chửi nhau đấy à ?" Tân nói nhỏ: "Suỵt, im lặng đi, chúng ta đang thu hút sự chú ý của hắn đấy!". Đức nghe thấy thế mới giật mình nhận ra có một nhóm người chơi khác đang cố gắng đột nhập vào căn nhà phía dưới chân Gilgamesh. Và có vẻ như sự tập trung của Gilgamesh vẫn dồn về phía này nên hắn chưa phát hiện ra. Vậy hóa ra là đánh lạc hướng à , boss có trí tuệ quả thật vẫn tốt hơn nhỉ. Tân và An vừa chém gió vừa liên tục chĩa ngón giữa vào Gigamesh: "Đừng quay mặt đi, nhìn về đây này, ***, ***, ****, đừng có chơi trò hèn nhát đứng trên đấy phóng kiếm nữa, có ngon thì xuống đây đánh tay đôi với ta này." "Phóng!"- Gigamesh không cảm xúc khởi động Gate Of Babylon lần hai. "Voice Canon!"- An dùng sóng âm đánh bật đợt kiếm đầu tiên, rồi rút Durandal ra chém những thanh kiếm tiếp theo đang lao tới. "Ashuramaru, cho ta sức mạnh!!"- Xung quanh Tân nổi lên một trận hắc phong , khiến những thanh kiếm bay tới đều bị chệch hướng. Đồng thời rút thêm một thanh kiếm nữa bên tay trái ra, cùng với Ashuramaru trên tay phải liên tiếp chém văng từng bảo cụ đang bay đến. "Đậu! Minh đã chửi đến thế rồi mà nó vẫn tiếp tục phóng kiếm! Mặt thằng Gilgamesh này dày y như cái giáp vàng trên người nó vậy!"- An vừa chém kiếm vừa bức xúc. "Bị chửi thế ai mà chả phóng, là ta thì ta còn chả để cho ngươi chửi ấy! Cũng may mà chúng ta ra sớm, chứ sau 25 phút nữa khéo nó phóng mưa Ea luôn rồi, lúc đấy thì ăn được vào mắt!".- Tân vừa chiến vừa lùi dần về phía sau. *** Ở trong phòng của Shirou, Xiang Yu nói qua bộ đàm: "Tốt...ừm tốt...đội đột nhập, thành công rồi....đội bẻ khóa, thành công rồi... đội khoan trần nhà, hoàn thành rồi...đội đặt bom...." Đức ngồi bên cạnh toát hết cả mồ hôi: "Rốt cục team của ngươi gồm những thành phần gì thế hả ?". "Rồi! Nhân lúc hắn không để ý, tấn công Gilgamesh từ phía sau đi!"- Xiang Yu nói qua bộ đàm. Đám người đột nhập gật đầu, lập tức che dấu hiện diện hết sức có thể, dùng chuyển động nhanh nhất trèo lên nóc nhà chỗ Gilgamesh đang đứng. Hắn vẫn đang khoanh tay nhìn xuống mà không hề hay biết, xung quanh hắn là vô số vòng tròn màu vàng đang tỏa sáng liên tục. Xúc động quá, lần đầu tiên được tiếp cận Gilgamesh gần thế này. Cả đám người quyết định lôi hết đao súng ra để biểu lộ sự xúc động, lập tức dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất tiến lên tấn công vào sau lưng Gilgamesh. Khi mọi người gần đến nơi, những thanh kiếm đang nhô ra đột ngột quay ngược lại. Đậu, chả nhẽ đám kiếm này được gắn GPS à ? Mà cũng đúng thôi, giết chết hắn đơn giản thế thì cũng chả gọi là boss. Và kết cục là một loạt người chơi cứ nối đuôi nhau mà bị phi kiếm đâm cho thành bụi hết . "Đội móc lốp thất bại rồi ! Cho nổ luôn ngôi nhà đi!". "Ầm !" Một tiếng , khối lượng bom khổng lồ chất trong nhà cuối cùng cũng đã có cơ hội dùng đến. Có vẻ như Gilgamesh không muốn rời nóc nhà, vậy thì đám người chơi đã bàn với nhau quyết định thổi bay cả Gilgamesh lẫn cái nhà luôn. Đừng có coi thường sức mạnh của vũ khí hiện đại chứ. "Chết chưa?"- Đây là điều mà hiện giờ đám người quan tâm nhất, trừ thanh niên Shirou đang ôm đầu rên rỉ: “Nhà của tôi…”. Vụ nổ cũng đã xảy ra, bom xâm thực, phong hạt nhân mini...tất cả trộn lẫn vào với nhau, đều là những vụ khí công phá cực mạnh mà phạm vi ảnh hưởng lại hẹp. An nhủ thầm: "Lần này mà Gilgamesh không chết thì ta thề Lancer là con chó." Khói bụi tan đi, Gilgamesh quả thật vẫn sống nhăn mà bước ra. Người hắn ít nhất cũng có chút xây xát. Hắn bước ra từ đống gạch vụn với gương mặt ngập tràn tức giận. "Các ngươi ... Dám bắt một vị vua như ta phải đứng chung một mặt đất với các ngươi, lũ tạp chủng các ngươi chán sống rồi!". "Không!"- Một vị đội trưởng đến đây bỗng dưng liều mạng chạy ra, nhìn biểu hiện thì có vẻ trong đám người vừa nãy mà Gilgamesh giết có đồng đội của hắn . Hắn dùng ánh mắt đầy oán hận chỉ tay về phía trước. "Gigamesh! Ta chịu đủ rồi, bây giờ sẽ là giờ chết của ngươi!". Xiang Yu thở dài rồi tắt bộ đàm trên tay đi: "Đây là phương án cuối cùng rồi, thôi thì đành trông cậy cả vào hắn vậy." Gigamesh cười khẩy nhìn xuống con người nhỏ bé trước mặt "Giết ta? Bằng vào một mình ngươi ? Rất tiếc là ta phải từ chối yêu cầu thách đấu này. Rác rưởi thì nên chết theo cách của rác rưởi thôi. Tạp chủng ạ" Gã đội trưởng kia cười gằn: "Ha ha, ngươi cho rằng ta không đủ tư cách để đứng ngang hàng với ngươi sao, nhưng ta nghĩ là ngược lại đấy." "Cái gì cơ ?". Từ bên cạnh tên đội trưởng ấy, không biết từ bao giờ đã xuất hiện thêm một cô gái nữa. Chỉ đợi hắn nói xong tiếp theo đó là ha người trực tiếp quay mặt vào hôn nhau, khiến cho đám người chơi đều xuất hiện một dấu hỏi chấm rất to trên đầu. Đức chỉ tay: "Ê đội trưởng Trung Quốc, sao tự nhiên đang chiến đấu lại bày đặt hôn nhau làm gì, muốn làm phân tâm đối thủ nữa hả." Xiang Yu kích động: "Khởi động rồi, kẻ sở hữu năng lực mạnh nhất trong số chúng ta, lần này Gilgamesh chết chắc!". Nga sau đó, từ giữa sân đấu, một quả cầu trắng bắt đầu xuất hiện, ánh sáng mãnh liệt dần bành trướng trong không gian, bao trọn cả Gilgamesh vào bên trong. "Cái này là...." Đến lúc mở mắt ra, tất cả mọi người đều choáng ngợp. Dưới mặt đất giờ đây cũng đều là một màu vàng rực rỡ, kiếm vàng choán ngợp không gian. Trên không trung cũng có vô số các thanh kiếm vàng xếp thẳng hàng. Số lượng không hề thua kém Gilgamesh. Khung cảnh thần thánh này chỉ do duy nhất một người tạo nên- hiện giờ hắn đang đỡ lấy cô gái bên cạnh kia, tay kia cầm một thanh kiếm vàng khác. Khuôn mặt tràn đầy tự tin. "Ra là trận đồ kiếm vàng, năng lực lấy từ trong anime Campion sao ?"- Đức vẫn còn hơi bàng hoàng. "Đúng thế, năng lực này là một trong những khắc chế rất mạnh với Gilgamesh đấy, cứ chờ mà xem.!" Cùng lúc đó, hơn chục thanh kiếm vàng từ Gate Of Babylon lại phóng xuống. Thanh niên kia lập tức phất tay, những thanh kiếm đang lơ lửng trên trời lập tức quay ngoạt một góc 180° , rồi rời vị trí lao đến va chạm trực tiếp vào những bảo cụ đang lao tới. Những bảo cụ đó cứ trực tiếp bị đánh bật ra khiến Gilgamesh cũng phải trợn mắt. Thanh niên kia hất thanh kiếm trên tay lên: "Cho ngươi biết trước, năng lực của ta vốn là sát thần giả đấy. Loại bán thần như ngươi ta vốn không để vào mắt đâu. Nhưng ngày hôm nay thì ta chắc chắn sẽ không để cho ngươi con đường sống nào nữa. Dù ngươi có mạnh lên 10 lần đi chăng nữa thì cũng chỉ càng làm cho năng lực mạnh lên thôi. Phải không ? Tạp chủng!". Gilgamesh dang tay ra, số cổng Gate Of Babylon đã được mở rộng nhiều hơn nữa, khuôn mặt hắn đã biểu hiện sự giận dữ cực độ: "Cuồng ngôn ! Trong toàn cõi đất trời này, không kẻ nào có thể vượt qua ta cả. Kể cả ngươi cũng thế.!" Gate Of Babylon đã mở ra số cổng cực đại, nếu lần này không chống đỡ nổi thì cả những công trình che chắn xung quanh đây cũng nát thành bụi luôn. Thanh niên đội trưởng giơ cao thanh kiếm vàng lên, xung quanh lập tức hiện ra một trận lốc kiếm vàng rực. Kiếm ở dưới mặt đất, kiếm ở trên trời, cả một trận đồ kiếm vàng vô tận đang sẵn sàng nghênh đón Gate Of Babylon của Gilgamesh. Mưa kiếm đã phóng ra! Cả hai bên cùng cố hết sức triển khai kĩ năng mạnh nhất của mình, kiếm đối kiếm , cùng hủy diệt lẫn nhau. Người đứng ở xa chỉ có thể thấy hai đám mây màu vàng đang từ từ tiến nhập lại với nhau. Rồi hòa vào làm một, va chạm tạo nên một quầng ánh sáng chói mắt. Trận chiến giữa hai kẻ đạt cấp độ thần thánh với nhau thật ngoài sức tưởng tượng. Ánh sáng biến mất. Khung cảnh lại trở lại như cũ, lực lượng của cả hai bên không ngờ lại ngang hàng, cả ngàn thanh kiếm đã bị triệt tiêu toàn bộ trong trận vừa nãy. Giờ thì cả Gilgamesh lẫn gã đội trưởng kia đều đang đứng thở hồng hộc. Đám người chơi reo hò: "Tuyệt quá, kĩ năng quá mạnh luôn. Có hàng sao không sử dụng ngay từ đầu hả?". Gã đội trưởng kia quay lại gắt : "Dùng một lần năng lực này là tự động trừ đi một nửa tuổi thọ của ta rồi đấy! Phải cân nhắc nhiều lắm ta mới dám động đến nó biết không hả ?" "Phập!" "A! Sao lại....!"- Thanh niên đội trưởng quay mặt lại. Chỉ có thể thấy một thanh kiếm màu đen đang găm vào ngực mình. Thanh kiếm có hình dáng vô cùng kì dị. Như được ghép từ ba nửa hình trụ với nhau, bên trên là những văn tự màu đỏ máu in hằn lên thanh kiếm. Còn Gilgamesh không biết đã xuất hiện trước mặt hắn từ lúc nào. Gilgamesh khẽ mỉm cười: "Ngươi là một trong số ít người bắt ta phải dùng đến thanh kiếm huyền thoại này đấy, nên biết ơn đi!". Bảo khí diệt thế huyền thoại! EA (Enuma Ellish - Vì tinh tú chia đôi bầu trời và mặt đất .) Bàu trời vàng rực ánh kiếm bỗng chốc nứt gẫy, rồi dần dần sụp đổ. Sự xuất hiện của EA đã đảo ngược tình thế ngay lập tức. Thế giới của Campione dần tan vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn, cho đến khi khung cảnh quay trở về khoảng sân bình thường. EA bắt đầu xoay theo ba hướng khác nhau, thanh niên kia lập tức ho ra một ngụm máu tươi, rồi nhanh chóng tan biến thành bụi trong nụ cười tàn độc của Gilgamesh. Kết thúc, Gilgamesh cứ thế thu EA lại. Rồi từ từ bước về căn nhà phía đám người chơi dang ẩn nấp. Nụ cười trên môi hắn dường như vẫn chưa tắt... Xiang Yu đánh rơi bộ đàm xuống: "Thế là hết rồi..." Anatasia bất ngờ nằm xuống: "Mọi người tránh ra, tôi sẽ khởi động lại điểm tuyến ma nhãn một lần nữa. Muốn giết hắn giờ chỉ còn cách này thôi!". Leticia hoảng hốt: "Không được, nếu dùng kĩ năng đó thêm một lần nữa thì cô sẽ chết đấy." Anatasia lên đạn :"Nếu chỉ mình tôi chết thì không sao cả.". Trực tử ma nhãn đã được khởi động. Trước mặt Anatasia vạn vật đều biến thành màu đen, gilgamesh trở thành trung tâm cua thế giới ấy. Những đường trên người hắn bắt đầu hiện lên. Cố lên, chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi. Gilgamesh chợt cảm nhận được điều gì đó, hắn quay mặt sang buông một nụ cười mỉa mai. Bên cạnh Anatasia đột nhiên hiện lên một vòng tròn màu vàng. Leticia hô lên cảnh báo nhưng đã khng kịp. Một bàn tay từ bên trong lao ra lôi tuột Anatasia vào cánh cổng đó. Cánh cổng đóng lại. Chỉ còn hình ảnh Gilgamesh đang xách cổ một cô bé tóc bạc lên trên cao. "Con chuột nhắt này, muốn làm ta bị thương sao? Khá khen cho quyết tâm của ngươi, nhưng giờ thì ngươi sẽ là kẻ chết đầu tiên đấy!". Gilgamesh bóp chặt hơn nữa, trên mặt Anatasia biểu lộ rõ sự đau đớn. Huy Hoàng và Minh Tân cũng có biểu hiện sốt ruột, cả hai đều đã chuẩn bị vũ khí định lao vào sống chết một phen. Ngay khi đó… "Gilgamesh! Dừng lại!". Đức vội vùng chạy ra khỏi chỗ nấp. Mọi người hoảng hốt muốn cản anh lại nhưng đã khong kịp . Đứng lao ra đối diện với Gilgamesh, ánh mắt nhìn kẻ trước mặt chòng chọc như một con dã thú săn mồi. "Gilgamesh! Bỏ cô gai trên tay xuống! Ta mới là kẻ thách đấu với ngươi!". "Hừ ! Ngươi lấy tư cách gì mà thách đấu với ta!". Đức giơ Avalon ra: "Cái này được không?" Giogamesh sững sờ mất vài giây, rồi mỉm cười thả Anatasia xuống đất : "Được, ta chấp nhận!". Đức bắt đầu thủ thế, giơ nắm đấm ra: "Vậy thì tốt!". Gilgamesh khoanh tay, sau lưng hắn là Gate Of Babylon đang mở ra. "Thế ngươi không muốn chọn vũ khí nào sao? Hay là muốn làm gì với nắm đấm yếu xìu đó hả, tạp chủng?". Đức bắt đầu chạy nhũng bước đầu tiên: "Nắm đấm này là đủ để đấm vào mặt ngươi rồi, Vua của các anh hùng!". -còn tiếp- {Bấm vào đây để đọc tiếp Chương 6 tập 5} {Bấm vào đây để quay lại trang chính} {Bấm vào đây để quay lại Chương 4 tập 5} Category:Infinite Anime